


Unbridgeable

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [10]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One small pip. A yawning chasm.  Jonathan contemplates during 1.26 “Shockwave Part I”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbridgeable

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers - as expected. Continuing the series from Archer's point of view, with Trip and Malcolm drawing ever closer. This one takes place as the captain and armoury officer contemplate the time traveller's database.

He’s such a puppy. He can’t drag his eyes of Daniels’ future database. I’ll bet there are nuggets lodged in that retentive memory for future use no matter how obediently he pretends to look away at my rebuke. It’s okay, Malcolm. Enjoy.

“Sorry, sir.”

He’s not, but I’m charmed anyway. Again. He’s adorable.

With one less pip on my uniform, would I stand a chance? Away from Enterprise, could he see me as a man?

Even if he could, it wouldn’t work. He needs someone younger. Funnier. Somebody who makes him forget duty. Who sets him free.

He needs Trip.


End file.
